The invention relates generally to systems and methods for interacting with viewers of video content. In particular, the described systems and methods allow users to participate in interactive activities, such as polls, surveys and voting related to the video content.
Existing systems allow viewers to vote on a particular video program or content discussed in the video program. Many of these existing systems require users to vote by calling a particular telephone number after the video program is completed. Other existing systems allow users to vote after the program is finished via a web site, email message, or text message from a portable communication device, such as a cellular phone. These systems typically collect the user votes and present those votes at a later time, such as during a “results program” presented one or more days after presentation of the original video program. This approach to providing viewer interaction results does not allow the producer of the video program to make immediate changes during a live video program based on the received input from the current viewers of the video program.
Further, existing systems typically provide the same interactive question (or questions) to all viewers of the video program. For example, a common question presented to all viewers includes “Who is your favorite contestant?” Thus, each viewer receives the same interactive question regardless of whether they are interested in the subject of the question. These existing systems do not provide any customization of the question presented to viewers of the video program based on knowledge of the viewer and/or the viewer's interests and preferences.
Throughout the description, similar reference numbers may be used to identify similar elements.